Crossing Across Roads
by Kitsune Eating Sushi
Summary: Multimillionaire daughter, Shin Lee transfers into Tenshi Private School. Riku and Sora, multimillionaire sons, transfer into Higure Private School, right next door to Tenshi! Romance is sure to be involved! Mix of FF:Advent Children and KH!
1. Tenshi Private School

Crossing Across Roads

**

* * *

**

**Sushi: Alright! So um...this story is about my made-up, Shin Lee. She's 13 years old, daughter of a multi-millionaire, and transfers into a school, Tenshi Private School. It's right next to Higure Private School, which Riku and Sora just enrolled in. It's a mix of Final Fantasy: Advent Children and Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2. I hope you enjoy:**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Squaresoft Enix, and Final Fantasy: Advent Children D: **

**Sushi: Oh yea and this part is sorta boring but it'll get more exciting later...TRUST MEH!**

* * *

My cold hands gripped the strap of my backpack as I warily looked up at the huge school, looming in front of me. My silky, long, black hair tied in a loose ponytail, flowed out behind me. I calmly smoothed my black skirt with the white initals "SW" printed on it. My dad also made me wear the white polo, black necktie, white knee socks, and white bow for my hair, all with the intials "SW" printed on it, which, by the way, stood for "Snow White", my dad's clothes company. I sighed and looked at the ground, concentrating on the many ants passing by my shoes.  
"Bye Shin-nim!" the driver called out from the huge white limo. I turned and waved to him. 

'Hunh...How many times has it been since I've started transferring into different schools again?' I thought to myself, 'Well, I hope this new all girls private school will be okay..' Pushing the front doors open, I calmly walked towards the principal's office, ignoring all the whispering going around me by the girls who wore uniforms.

**"OMG! It's THE Shin Lee!"  
"I know! I can't believe she's attending THIS school!"  
"I wanted to get that white bow for my hair but it cost $50! And she's dressed Snow White head to toe!"****  
"So the rumors ARE true..She's both elegant, rich, and smart..Not all girls can pass our school's entrance exams."  
"I don't give a damn about that rich brat."**

This all started two days ago, on a Saturday morning.

_two days ago... _

_"Hm? Oh look at this honey!", my father said one day, reading a newspaper.  
"What is it?", my mother replied curiously as she leaned out of her chair to see.  
"Multi-Millionaire's Son Riku Attends All Boys Higure Private School..", she read  
"Higure Private School...Hmmm..Why that's only 10 blocks away!", she exclaimed.  
"Yep..", my father said stroking his chin and staring at me.  
"What?", I asked in an annoyed tone and poured a glass of orange juice into my cup. I slowly, steadily drank it down.  
"Shin...I've been thinking, for the past few minutes..Why not exchange to the all girls Tenshi Private School next door to Higure?" my father  
said.  
"WHAT?", I yelled and coughed several times from drinking the orange juice too fast._

And that's how I ended up here. I pushed open the door to the principal's office and walked in. A young woman, around her 20's to 30's wearing a pink dress with a cropped red jacket stood up and walked towards me.

"Hello, I'm the principal here and we humbly welcome the honorable Shin Lee to Tenshi Private School. Please call me Aerith or Ms. Aerith if you prefer.", she said smiling. She lead me out the door, through the white marbled hallways, and into a brightly lit room, with shelves stacked with boxes. Ms. Aerith waved towards the shelves and said ,

"You see these shelves and boxes?" I nodded yes. Then she gestured towards the lady in a Tenshi uniform,

"You see the lady over there?" I nodded yes again.

"Well, you're going to tell her your measurements so that she may pick out a uniform that fits you and your birthday so she may pick out a dorm number." she said and later left without a word, closing the door behind her.

I stared after her and didn't move until the lady wearing the glasses and uniform cleared her throat making me jump a little.

"Umm...Can you tell me your measurements now?" she asked shyly, and kept her head down, making her short brown hair cover her face.

"Uh..sure!" I replied and set down my backpack on a black table. Walking slowly towards her, I read her name tag. "Yuna" it read.

"Yuna?", I thought out loud.

"Yes?", she asked and lifted her head. She was really pretty, and the glasses gave her an intelligent look. "Oh!" Yuna said and realizing she lifted her head, her face became all red and flushed. "So your measurements please?"

I smiled and told her my measurements. Then she quickly dashed towards a shelf behind her office desk and searched through the boxes, muttering the measurments every few seconds or so. Finallly, she lifted out a dirty white box and carried it to me. Yuna gently laid it on the black table next to my backpack.

"Follow me please!" she softly said and quickly walked towards her desk. As she sat down behind her desk, she gestured towards the empty chair facing her. Typing quickly onto her computer, she looked up and asked, "Your birthday please?"

"My birthday? It's on..May 10. " I replied with ease and she looked down again, only to type again. Suddenly, a loud humming noise sounded, making me jump a little, and glancing towards my left, I saw a paper slowly come out. Yuna reached out, grabbed it, and stood up, fixing her glasses as she did so.

"Okie dokie..So! Here's your schedule.", she said handing the paper to me. "Here's your dorm room number and uniform." She pointed at the top right hand corner of the paper with her long slender finger and the box on the black table.

"Alright thank you." I said smiling. I grabbed my backpack, the dusty white box, and paper, making for the exit.

"Have a nice stay at Tenshi Private School, Ms. Lee!" she called out and waved.

* * *

Sushi: Aaaaaand CUT! _**Please review**_ and the next chapter will be on Riku and Sora! Into the depths of Higure Private School! 


	2. Higure Private School

Crossing Roads

* * *

**Sushi: Hi people! Now, in Chapter 2 of Crossing Roads, we will go inside the Higure Private School, where Riku and Sora are attending! We're going to skip all the boring parts of enrolling, getting a schedule, and so on and so forth. **

**DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own squaresoft, kingdom hearts 1or2, or final fantasy advent children..**

* * *

Riku stared up at the pink skies from his dorm window, in boredom and loneliness.

'My stupid father has to choose EVERYTHING for me...', he thought with anger. Suddenly, the door knob began to jiggle.

"WTF!", Riku cried as he spun around to face the door. The door SLOWLY opened and in came his best friend and roommate, Sora! He peeked inside the room curiously and smiled.

"Hey Riku!", he said cheerfully, grinning from ear to ear. With relief, Riku sighed and plopped onto his bed. He laid down on the soft fluffy cover, rested his head on a feather pillow, and put his hand over his eyes. Sora came over and looked at him worriedly.

"Hey are you ok?", he asked. Riku suddenly sat up, grabbed the soft pillow, and threw it at Sora, making him fall off Riku's bed and land on a whoopee cushion, that JUST HAPPENED to be there.

_-PPPPPFFFFFFFFFT-_

Riku started laughing his head off while Sora just started blushing like mad. Sora got up, dusted his black and white tuxedo uniform, and crossed his arm against his chest.

"FINE! I JUST CAME OVER TO TELL YOU TO COME TO DINNER AND WHAT DO YOU DO! YOU HIT ME WITH A PILLOW AND MAKE ME LAND ON.. ...ON..A FREAKIN' WHOOPEE CUSHION!", Sora started yelling, at the verge of tears. Riku stopped laughing and stared at Sora. Sora stormed out the door of their dorm and started swearing, heading off to the main dining hall. Riku started shaking his head and got up, following Sora.

-AT THE DINING HALL-

The hall was rather large and there were four long tables with light blue table cloth, decorated with hand-stitched designs. It had an amazing crystal chandelier at the ceiling and with it, a painting of "The Last Supper" by Leonardo Da Vinci. Riku was at one end and Sora at the other. There was a buzz of talking, all the same subject.

"Didja hear? The multi-millionaire founder of Snow White's daughter, Shin Lee just transferred to Tenshi Private School! That's RIGHT next door to ours!"

"Yeah I know..But the chances of ever meeting her are really slim..You know the rules about Higure and Tenshi."

All the boys started reciting the most important and number 1 rule at Higure Private School: "At Higure Private School, no girls may be allowed. If a boy is caught sneaking her in, he will be expelled PERMANENTLY."

Then they all started sighing. "I wish Principal Cloud didn't have to so strict about that.."

"Yeah. I heard she was really hot and smart." "But we have RIKU, son of ANOTHER multi-millionaire.", one boy piped up. All the boys swung their heads toward Riku, who was calmly eating off his plate. They glared at him with jealousy, all thinking, 'He's the PERFECT match for Shin...' When Riku finished, he handed his spotless plate to the butler nearby and walked towards Sora.

"Sora? You still mad?", he asked

"...maybe...", Sora mumbled, fidgeting with his fork. Riku cleared his throat and sat next to him.

"You know..I heard the SHIN LEE just transferred to Tenshi Private School.." Riku murmured to Sora, emphasizing, "Shin Lee". Sora dropped his fork and stared at Riku with disbelief.

"You've GOT to be kidding me! I've admired her for AGES!", Sora cried and Riku looked at him with satisfaction.

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm telling you.", Riku replied and added, "I heard she was really hot." Sora grinned excitedly, grabbed Riku's hand, and rushed to their dorm, ignoring the butler's rude remark.

-AT THE DORM-

"We've GOT to sneak in to Tenshi Private school!", Sora said seriously, while Riku stared at him like he was crazy.

"It's an ALL GIRLS school, you dumbass!" Riku screeched at him with a high-pitched voice. "What are we going to do, dress up like girls?" Riku jumped onto his bed and shut his eyes, trying to imagine Sora and himself in a Tenshi uniform. 'Nnnn..Miniskirts aren't for ME..' he thought.

Sora, still on the floor, stared straight ahead, not blinking or moving. "Riku...you're a genius!", Sora yelled and hugged Riku. Riku, in turn, yelped and hit the cute little brunette on the head with surprise.


End file.
